1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of semiconductor technology, and more particularly, to electrostatic discharge protection for semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is a sudden and usually undesirable flow of charge between two objects at different electrical potentials. ESD can be harmful to solid state electronics such as integrated circuits.
Some portions of an integrated circuit (IC) can be equipped with ESD protection devices such as diodes. However, such devices typically affect radiofrequency (RF) properties of the IC.